Defeat
'Defeat '''is the fifth episode in the seventh season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred thirty-seventh episode overall. Plot Prologue Montages from previous episodes of Season 7 have been replayed, indicating the blue terran, teal protoss and purple zerg's downfall due to Red Team's overwhelming power in the total war. Terran main base has been destroyed, Bob the Ragelot has been killed and Sgt. Patches has been captured, having failed his escape due to Laughing Viper's abduction. Realizing that everything has come to the end and all hope is lost, Medivac Pilot has to ride her new dropship again. After the supplies have been loaded by Slave SCV, Crackhead comforts the medic who has lost her beloved marine Sgt. Patches. Both of them shed tears and hugs before the medic enters her ship, leaving the rest to rebuild the terran base. Piloting with the SCV, she activates the time-traveling option and rides off back to the past again. Story Crackhead signals the overlord to assemble the missile turret, since the remaining terran units and zerg try to rebuild their base by starting the air defense. Among him are Patchling and the reaper. The camera zooms out to reveal probes on the other cliff. Crackhead sees the remaining teal protoss units: three probes carrying the head of fallen Bob the Ragelot, dismembered psi blade gauntlet and charge boot. He tells the reaper to go after them. As the reaper jumps to the other side, he and Crackhead observe the zealot's head with melancholy, knowing that it was Bob's foolish deed to underestimate Derpfestor and the betrayed executor and put the teal protoss into grim demise. Also, he receives a sheet of paper from the probe, written that teal protoss has finally accepted the three-way alliance against Red Team. Crackhead looks overhead and he becomes very astonished that the disaster has arrived over them. Shadows from the sky engulf the alliance but Crackhead retreats in terror. SCVs mining the minerals also scatter in panic. Crackhead breaks the vending machine, looting all the snacks. As missile turrets fire missiles on the sky, SCVs jump down the cliff, and Crackhead cowers inside the bunker and fire his rifle. The "cloud" of red overlords massively cover the entire battlefield. They unload the evil Red Team units like rain amongst the blue missile turrets. Rambolord fires the Gauss rifle. Reaper carrying teal probes bravely dash through the raining red units to depart the cause. Shooting at the enemy with no purpose, Crackhead has lost his bunker when red command center lands on it, and it unleashes its planetary fortress form which further ravages the terran base. Worse yet, more command centers that had been hiding over the red cloud of overlords land, and becomes planetary fortresses upon landing. Rambolord gets hit by numerous shots from red stalkers and hydralisks and he floats away. Patchling dodges the explosions and gallops away as well, jumping onto the red team and running on the toppled, burning sensor tower to reach the other side of the gap, escaping from the war alone. However, the purple zergling gets captured by the net handled by red stalker, hydralisk, and marine. Exhausted from his running away, the reaper witnesses his last base overcame. Red planetary fortresses has destroyed the structures and killed blue SCVs. Crackhead runs toward the blue orbital command floating out of the area until it is destroyed by red void ray. The void ray then aims at Crackhead who dodges its prismatic beam. Survived from the blast, he falls down the bottomless pit. Characters Alliance * Crackhead * Medivac Pilot * Slave SCV * Sgt. Patches (cameo) * Bob the Ragelot (cameo) * Reaper * Rambolord * Patchling * Probes * SCV * MULE (cameo) Red Team * Derpfestor * Obnoxious Executor * Laughing Viper (cameo) * Overlords * Planetary fortresses * Stalkers * Hydralisks * Marines * Void ray Trivia * This episode is the part of three-part finale of StarCrafts ''series. * Medivac Pilot rides her dropship again since "The Fall Part 2" when she lost her ship. * This is the first time purple zerg helps blue terran to build the terran structure. * Teal protoss has signed the three-way alliance with blue terran and purple zerg, making it the first time three struggling races unite against Red Team since "Alliance Part 2". * This is the first time Patchling is defeated when he had involved in zerg battles without suffering a loss from an enemy. * Crackhead dodges the red void ray's prismatic beam to save himself from death, even though it has no effect on small units as shown in "UnaVOIDable". * Crackhead falls down the chasm just like Sgt. Patches did in "Three For All". * Blue marine (either Sgt. Patches or Crackhead) disappears from the ending background card, indicating their defeat. However, the purple zergling still appears on top right corner even though he (Patchling) was captured. In-game References * Dirty tactic to use recently constructed and lift-off command centers are used as weapons on the opponent's base, as planetary fortress can bring disaster on their units. Cultural References * ''Back to the Future ''references are used again since "Season 4 Episode 0" and "BroodWar Ep 9". However, Medivac Pilot adjusts destination time just like Doctor Emmett Brown or Marty McFly did on time circuits before launching. ** Her time destination is "03311998" which means "March 31st, 1998", the release date of the original ''StarCraft. * Crackhead's signal sticks use lightsaber sound effects from Star Wars ''film series. * Crackhead breaking the vending machine to loot all the snacks is a reference to the scene in ''The Office ''episode, "Stress Relief" ''where Kevin breaks the vending machine and steals snacks during the fire drill, thinking that the emergency was real. * Void ray's charging up sound effect is based on ''Dragon Ball Z ''series. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes